De Gris y Alma
by Orix11
Summary: Sin esperanza...sin hogar...otros lobos intentan sobrevivir en un mundo que ya no los recuerda más...
1. Chapter 1

De Gris y Alma

 _We're both in tune,_

 _When we're chasing the moon,_

 _But under the sun I'm hunted just like you…_

 _\- Sophie Ellis Bextor, The Deer and the Wolf._

El aire estaba cargado de olor a carbón. A lo lejos, en un edificio en estado ruinoso, un grupo de hombres transportaban el mineral hacia unas estufas, para continuar su trabajo cual si estuvieran robotizados. Algunos de los que se encargaban de vigilar paseaban de un lado a otro con los rifles listos para disparar. Constituían la precaria seguridad de aquella ciudad-factoría, asolada cada tanto por ladrones. Kiba observaba y olía a lo lejos, con la desazón entre sus primeros pensamientos. Tenían que pasar por ahí, no quedaba de otra. Probablemente, incluso en aquel decadente entorno podría encontrar algo de alimento para él y la manada, alimento que odiaba, pero que, al menos, le permitiría recuperar algo del peso que había perdido en la última semana. Además, a los lados de aquella urbe de paso sólo había terreno eriazo, y un río contaminado y turbulento que ni los lobos ni la chica Flor podrían cruzar.

\- ¿Entonces no tenemos opción? – preguntó Hige, recostado estómago arriba.

\- A menos que quieras ir al desierto y morirte de hambre…- respondió ásperamente Tsume, que estaba sentado y aburrido – aunque en tu caso, a lo mejor resistes más, por tu grasa…-.

\- Heh, que gracioso Tsume, no te conocía esa faceta – le respondió sarcásticamente Hige.

Toboe reía, echado en la tierra. Luego se puso serio, y dirigió la mirada al lobo blanco, como esperando una decisión.

\- Cruzaremos…- dijo Kiba – probablemente a ustedes les vaya algo mejor ahí que a mí.

Cheza sonrió levemente, a la par que se levantaba de la roca donde estaba sentada. Toboe se reincorporó animado, moviendo la cola como quien dice "andando".

\- ¿Tú preocupándote Kiba? – dijo Tsume. El tácito líder prácticamente dijo que sí con la mirada.

\- Bueno, vamos, serán unos cuantos kilómetros, y tal vez un día o más de viaje, entre antes mejor…- dijo Hige - ¿no les asusta como se ve todo tan cerca y hasta apesta igual, aunque estemos lejos?-.

Cuando reanudaban la marcha, Cheza se detuvo, sorprendida.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Cheza? – dijo Toboe.

\- Ya no debería sorprenderte, niño…- le dijo Tsume.

\- Creo que hay algo…- dijo la chica Flor.

\- ¿Cheza? – preguntó Kiba intrigado. Los cuatro lobos se sorprendieron al ver a Cheza con una expresión como de alivio.

\- Descuiden…- dijo Cheza – no es algo malo…-.

..

En la ciudad, varias personas almorzaban en lo que parecía una especie de comedor con olla común, posiblemente para los trabajadores y sus familias. Uno que otro niño sin hogar corría por los alrededores esperando hurtar un pan, o un poco de carne molida. Producto de una riña entre un grupo de ellos, un paquete con carne de cerdo cayó por un callejón. Cuando un hombre que parecía bajo los efectos de alguna sustancia intentó cogerlo, escuchó un fuerte gruñido que lo hizo retroceder. Una vez despejado el terreno, una chica de cabello largo, de un color gris muy claro que la hacía parecer canosa, a pesar de ser joven, asomaba su brazo para tomar la comida. Olió de un lado a otro, y luego regresó a un refugio improvisado bajo unas viejas escaleras de caracol. Esperó unos minutos, hasta que su compañero volvió. Éste era un joven de cabello castaño oscuro, y de piel ligeramente tostada. Hizo una especie de mueca, antes de sentarse de nuevo al lado de la joven.

\- ¿Y, conseguiste algo?- preguntó la joven.

\- No, Tamashi…- contestó el muchacho.

\- Mmm – dijo Tamashi con duda – Haiiru, hay algo que no me estás diciendo…-.

\- Era broma, mira… – dijo Haiiru – ojalá te agrade…-.

Haiiru dejó en el suelo unos cortes de tocino. Los dos olieron ambas comidas, y cada uno probó un poco de lo que había traído el otro. De vez en vez dejaban salir unos cuantos gruñidos por si el otro quería comer más de lo que debía, pero fuera de eso, nada más ocurrió.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste un ciervo?- dijo Haiiru, mirando el cielo del atardecer.

\- Ni recuerdo…- dijo Tamashi, acurrucándose – voy a dormir un poco...vigila o te mato…-.

\- Como quieras…cuidado que te muerden las ratas…-.

 _Tiempo antes…_

..

La historia de Tamashi

Era uno de los pocos bosques que quedaban. Cada tanto era posible ver cada vez más escasos rebaños de wapitíes, y uno que otro oso. La manada del lobo gris y la loba parda había perdido numerosos miembros en los últimos años. Los humanos los tenían cada vez más cercados. El cielo, que era irrelevante para los lobos, se había vuelto objeto de temor, pues aparecían en él objetos de gran tamaño, como aves siniestras, que parecían buscarlos a ellos.

Esa tarde, el lobo gris arrastraba, ayudado por su compañera, un joven ciervo cazado en las cercanías. Los cachorros de la pareja, cuatro en total, esperaban ansiosos, aunque pequeños, ya estaban en edad de consumir carne sólida. Detrás de ellos, venía una loba de color gris claro, prácticamente blanco, con los costados, orejas y parte superior de su hocico de tonalidades más oscuras. Era la hermana menor de la madre parda, y, mientras ella y su compañero cazaban, ella se encargaba del cuidado de los cachorros. Al menos lo intentaba.

Ver regresar a los padres con una presa de tamaño considerable era una auténtica fiesta. Los cachorros de agolparon en torno al ciervo, esperando su turno de alimentarse.

Ahora todo lo que importaba era la comida. No habían comido una presa de esas características en cierto tiempo, se habían mantenido a punta de aves y roderoes. Y tal vez no comerían así en otro tiempo más.

Una semana después, la pareja líder volvió a ir de caza. La loba juvenil dio un rodeo peinando la zona, y luego recordó de nuevo a las crías. Contrariada en parte, comenzó a buscarlos, sin éxito.

Tamashi aulló para localizar a sus sobrinos. Afortunadamente, éstos se reunieron rápido, pues se habían escondido bastante bien. La loba caminó un poco alrededor del centro del territorio, gruñendo de vez en cuando para que los cachorros no se alejasen demasiado. De pronto, vio al lobo gris aparecer más temprano que de costumbre. La loba parda lo seguía. A lo lejos, se escuchaba un estruendo espantoso, que casi lastimaba las orejas de Tamashi.

Al anochecer, luego de encontrar un lugar seguro en su propio territorio, el lobo gris comentó que esas "aves" habían atacado un poblado humano a lo lejos. No sólo ello. Hombres que venían apoyando a las "aves" habían destruido el otro bosque, reduciéndolo a cenizas por completo. Habían matado a la manada de ahí, y sólo unos pocos habían conseguido escapar…

Tamashi sintió miedo. Sólo esperaba que la situación no se repitiese.

Cuatro días después, mientras jugaba con los cachorros, sintió un sonido similar al de aquella vez. Trató de reunir rápido a las crías, y encontrar un refugio. Aulló intentando llamar a los padres. No recibió respuesta.

Sin querer, había cometido un gravísimo error.

Unos cinco lobos algo mayores que ella habían llegado al territorio, huyendo de los ataques de hacía días. Estaban buscando refugio y comida a como diera lugar. Tamashi los olió demasiado tarde. Arrió a los cachorros, que, reconociendo el peligro, corrieron tras ella. Pronto, la joven loba advirtió que tenía al menos dos perseguidores. Trató de sobrepasarlos, pero en eso, uno de los cachorros tropezó. Cuando la loba intentó retroceder para levantarlo, se vio completamente rodeada. Los lobos le gruñeron salvajemente, y Tamashi retrocedió espantada. Sin embargo, al ver que uno de ellos iba hacia las crías, recobró valor y se lanzó al ataque. Fue contenida de un empellón, y rápidamente dos de los atacantes se detuvieron a reducirla a mordidas mientras que los otros tres iban a por los cachorros. Los intentos de defensa de Tamashi fueron inútiles. Cuando creía que la matarían, los padres aparecieron. Dispersaron momentáneamente a los invasores, pero entonces, Tamashi salió despavorida. Su hermana mayor y su compañera sabrían que ella fue incapaz de proteger lo que le confiaron…que sin querer, había delatado su posición…no se lo perdonarían nunca, ellos mismos le darían muerte, si es que sobrevivían al ataque de los forasteros.

La ley de la selva, implacable como ella sola. Vidas que se pierden para que otras duren un poco más.

La muerte que se cernía sobre las pocas tierras salvajes que quedaban tenía un nombre: Yagara.

Pero eso era algo que Tamashi no sabía aun.

Corrió durante días, sintiéndose miserable. No había hogar al que volver. Entre más terreno cubría, más se daba cuenta de ellos. Quedaban algunas granjas. Una noche, entró a una a conseguir comida, logrando arrebatar una gallina. Pero, en otra ocasión, cuando atacó por la tarde esperando obtener un cordero, fue descubierta por el empobrecido granjero.

\- ¡Maldición, un perro salvaje, largo!- gritó el hombre, escopeta en mano. Tamashi logró eludir los tiros, pero no el ataque de los perros de guarda que el granjero soltó.

Unos días más tarde, tentó suerte en otra granja. En dicha ocasión, la bala le rozó los cuartos traseros. Los dueños de las cabras a las que trató de devorar lanzaron a perseguirla a caballo hasta que la loba huyó cruzando un arroyo.

\- ¡Eso, huye! ¿viste el tamaño de ese perro?-.

\- Es enorme, ¿crees que sea de los perros de los MCormick?-.

La loba corrió hasta que se puso a salvo…sin nada en el estómago. Comenzaba a preguntarse si no hubiera sido mejor dejar que la mataran…o ella misma no comer, y dejarse morir de inanición…pero su instinto de conservación era muy fuerte…

Herida y hambrienta, Tamashi vagó desorientada varios días. Días que se convirtieron en meses, meses de alimentación pobrísima, y de eludir hostilidades. Sin embargo, ello la volvió taimada, y le enseñó a robar comida eficientemente. Los ataques de los perros le ayudaron a luchar mejor, y lo comprobó cuando, al haber matado a dos de ellos, pudo procurarse comida extra. En una de esas, llegó a un lugar que para su gusto era horrible. Por lo que escuchaba de las conversaciones de los habitantes humanos de aquel sitio, vio que, si bien es cierto no era el mejor del mundo, al menos le facilitaría algunas cosas. Cuando comenzó a ser vista con suspicacia por unos ancianos que vivían en la calle, y sobre todo, después del ataque de un hombre armado que iba acompañado de una perra mitad loba, decidió cambiar de táctica. Hacer algo que desconocía que su especie podía hacer.

Aspecto delgado. Ojos semi anaranjados, que sin embargo no llamaban mucho la atención. Cabello grisáceo casi blanco que aparentaba envejecimiento. Ropa holgada de colores beige y marrón. En adelante, era la apariencia que Tamashi usaría para esconderse entre los humanos…para no ser atacada, y para no llamar la atención. Pronto le tocaría luchar directamente con ellos… pronto les perdería el respeto…

En una ocasión, portando una bolsa con panes que robó de una tienda, se vio rodeada de al menos cuatro hombres y una mujer, de terrible aspecto. Cinco, pensaba, como esa vez…tras un breve combate, alcanzó la garganta de uno de los sujetos, y la destrozó, ahuyentando a sus acompañantes.

De ahí en adelante, seguiría robando y luchando todas las veces que fuese necesario. Ese nuevo mundo apestaba, pero era mejor que nada. Para evitar problemas, cada cierto tiempo se mudaría de ciudad. Tenía qué…

La historia de Haiiru

Un cachorro de lobo se escabulló entre los arbustos. Su manada llevaba días desaparecida, y hacía unas horas, había tenido suerte de que ese tejón que lo venía persiguiendo no le dejara más que un raspón en la frente.

El lobezno, cuando pensó que no podía encontrar nada más, escuchó una especie de gruñido. Era demasiado fuerte para ser el de un adulto. Entonces, vio algo delante suyo. Alguien.

\- Mira eso Kat…- dijo un sujeto de apariencia delgada y barba, que apuntaba al lobezno.

\- Oh, es…es adorable – dijo una chica que venía siguiéndolo.

Los dos humanos lucían amenazantes. El lobezno intentó huir, pero pronto fue atrapado por la chica. Emitió unos sonidos similares a ladridos intentando liberarse, pero al final se rindió, asustado y cansado, en manos de Kat.

\- Me da pena cuando los cachorros se pierden…- murmuró Kat.

\- ¿Piensas llevártelo?- le dijo su compañero.

\- Jamie, no pienso dejarlo así…-.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no es un lobo?-.

\- ¿Lobo? Por favor, pensé que habías dejado de creer en cuentos de hadas…-.

\- Uno nunca sabe…-.

\- Como sea…-.

Kat se sentó. Soltó al cachorro, aun a sabiendas de que podría simplemente huir. Curiosamente, el lobezno no se movió más. Sólo la miraba. Nunca había visto a un humano antes. Cabello corto y ondulado, rostro algo circular, con una nariz ligeramente afilada, y ojos grandes. El otro era muy distinto. Eran criaturas extrañas.

\- Tranquilo…no voy a hacerte daño…- le susurró Kat. Se quitó el abrigo, y lo usó para procurarle calor al cachorro. Lo envolvió de una forma que al lobezno le hizo acordar un poco los días lejanos al lado de su madre y sus hermanos. Acto seguido, la muchacha sacó una barra de carne seca de su canguro, y se la dio al lobato. Éste olfateó primero con algo de desconfianza, pero el hambre y la necesidad de sobrevivir pudieron más. Tras algo de dos horas en las que Jamie comenzaba a aburrirse, vio como Kat recibió un lametón en la mano como respuesta, de parte del pequeño animal.

\- Hecho, me lo quedo…- dijo Kat con confianza.

Los dos subieron al viejo vehículo, causante de aquel sonido sordo que el lobato temía.

\- No le pongas nombre…cuando les pones nombre, te encariñas con ellos…- dijo Jamie.

\- De hecho…espera…- dijo Kat, acariciando la cabeza del lobezno, y viendo su pelaje gris – se llama Haiiru…-.

\- ¿Dónde has escuchado eso?-.

\- No lo sé, ¿es relevante?-.

\- Como digas…-.

Llegaron a su hogar, el que sería el nuevo hogar del lobato también. Era una especie de parque de trailers en mitad de la planicie. La gente vivía con lo que podía. Pero se las arreglaban para tener perros, gatos, gallinas y ovejas. Estas últimas dos especies eran las más importantes, pues garantizaban carne y huevos. También habían parcelas con frutas, que ocasionalmente vendían para intercambiar por combustible.

La salida de Jamie y Kat no había sido por gusto. El bosque cercano proveía de madera. Tenían un poco de ella, antes de encontrar al cachorro.

Kat alimentaba bien a Haiiru. Un poco de carne, o grasa que compraba especialmente para él. Conforme el animal iba creciendo, Kat comenzaba pensar que la sospecha de Jamie era cierta.

\- Tal vez…si seas un lobo, después de todo…- le dijo un día, acariciándole la cabeza a un lobato que ya casi no lo era. Un año después, el animal había crecido bien, amén de comida, acompañar las largas caminatas de Kat cuando iba a un lugar del que pudiera sacar madera, y de ocasionalmente reñir con los perros y gatos locales, además de, en ocasiones, abandonar el poblado y explorar zonas cercanas, que otros animales evitaban. Lo cierto es que nunca había realmente atacado a alguien. Tan solo era un perro con algo de mal carácter, pues no era amigo de jugar con los canes, hacía intentos de atacar a las ovejas, y a veces le gruñía a la gente que pasaba cerca del tráiler. Sólo le era leal a Kat. A pesar de ello, no veía con malos ojos a los humanos…

\- Oye, quiero que tengas esto…- le dijo Kat una tarde. Era una especie de collar que le había pertenecido a ella de niña, una delgada cadena, con una moneda en lugar de medallón. Haiiru olfateó desconcertado el objeto, antes de dejar que la chica se lo pusiera.

\- Así te acordarás de mí…que va, tal vez te importe un bledo lo que te estoy diciendo, pero igual, quédatelo, te sienta mejor a ti…-.

Una vez, Haiiru regresaba de una caminata, esperando volver a ver a Kat a su retorno. En lugar de eso, halló el lugar lleno de humo. Fuego por todas partes. Personas y perros muertos. El lobo se desesperó, y se lanzó a buscar a Kat. Tras unos minutos de desesperación, la halló. Estaba bajo unas maderas destruidas, sin vida. Olía a sangre. Haiiru intentó reanimarla. Nada funcionó. Entretanto, las personas que habían sobrevivido contaban sus pérdidas. De pronto, alguien dio la voz de alarma.

\- ¡Son ellos otra vez! ¡huyan!-.

A lo lejos, un grupo de sujetos que venían en motocicletas, y armados, irrumpían en el poblado improvisado. Regresaban. Eran ellos los responsables de la incursión que había matado a tanta gente. Lanzaron gritos, y disparaban al aire. Haiiru los vio, y los reconoció como los asesinos de Kat. Se abalanzó sobre uno de ellos, que había abandonado la moto. Este retrocedió espantado, pero su compañero la emprendió a cadenazos contra Haiiru, consiguiendo ahuyentarlo. Maltrecho, el joven lobo dejó atrás el que había sido su segundo hogar. Caminó lejos, abatido por el dolor corporal, el hambre, y otro dolor que no sabía cómo explicar. Debía ahora conseguir alimento. Kat no estaba más ahí.

Fueron días duros. Conforme ganó algo de experiencia, conseguía atrapar ratas. En un moneto de su viaje sin rumbo, halló una estación de tren, en la que se quedó dormido. Al levantarse, vio que dos o tres personas venían con palos a ahuyentarlo. Lleno de cólera, Haiiru se levantó velozmente, y la emprendió a mordidas contra sus atacantes.

No lo entendía. Aquellos seres en los que había encontrado un sustituto de su manada…¿eran en realidad tan crueles y hostiles?

De ahí en adelante, no volvería a confiar en ellos. Lo único que lo ataba a ese mundo era el pendiente de Kat, y el hecho de que, descubrió que para no llamar la atención de esas extrañas criaturas, debía lucir como uno. Cuando lo estuvieran viendo, su aspecto era el de un joven de tez trigueña, cabello oscuro, y ojos amarillentos, con ropa normal, jersey, camiseta y pantalón jean. Odiaba ese aspecto, pero no quedaba otra opción. Los humanos atacaban todo lo que no entendían.

..

Un robo de comida que salió mal. Los encargados de seguridad descubrieron a Haiiru y otros jóvenes tratando de hurtar un cargamento de carne y vino destinado a la Aristocracia local. Era cierto que Haiiru no mostraba el menor interés en el alcohol, pero igual recibió una paliza brutal. Tan brutal, que otro ladronzuelo que fue capturado con él fue muerto a patadas y varazos por los guardianes. Haiiru se levantó, a pesar de los golpes. Vaya bienvenida a esta mugrosa ciudad, pensaba.

\- Pero miren al bastardo…- dijo el guardia con una sonrisa repugnante. Haiiru no contestó. Sólo se echó sobre el sujeto, tratando de matarlo. El guardia sacó una navaja que tenía oculta. En el forcejeo, el lobo le arrancó tres dedos de una mordida, y le desfiguró el rostro, más recibió algunos cortes.

\- ¡Dios, qué eres! – gritó el hombre. Otros cuatro vinieron en su apoyo, y persiguieron a Haiiru. El lobo consiguió huir, refugiándose en una casa demolida parcialmente. Pero estaba muy herido. Moretones por todo el cuerpo, y alguna que otra herida abierta. Se quedó en su forma de lobo. Esa noche era especialmente fría. Haiiru sentía que la vida se le iba.

\- Kat…- susurraba el lobo.

El olor a sangre y los quejidos atrajeron a alguien. Tamashi había aparecido hacía horas en la ciudad, y buscaba comida. Le llamó la atención el olor de otro lobo después de mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Hola? – dijo la loba. Haiiru levantó la cabeza. Era la primera vez que veía un lobo adulto, casi, pues el recuerdo de su madre y la manada eran muy borrosos ya.

\- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Haiiru.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo Tamashi.

\- Largo…-gruñó Haiiru. No estaba de humor para socializar.

\- Así como estás, no durarás un segundo luchando – contestó gruñendo Tamashi.

La loba se quedó de pie a la entrada. Haiiru, echado, intentó alzarse. Ambos lobos se mantuvieron a una distancia prudencial, mostrándose mutuamente los dientes…

* * *

 **Algunos detalles sobre este fic. El título algo raro (como lo eran los títulos de algunos capítulos de la serie) hace una referencia a los lobos protagonistas de esta historia. La palabra Tamashi quiere decir "alma" y Haiiru "gris" en japonés, esto continuando con el hecho de que los lobos protagonistas tienen nombres en dicho idioma, aunque la serie en ningún momento pareciera estar situada en el país del Sol Naciente (más pareciera ambientada en una mezcla de Eurasia y América del Norte). Admito que pensé un poco no solo en Wolf's Rain para la ambientación, sino también en series como "The Last Man on Earth" y las pelis de "Mad Max". La apariencia del personaje de Kat estaba levemente inspirada en la actriz Kristen Schaal.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

 _La huella de la pisada de un lobo de Alaska de dos años de edad, un canis lupus pambasileus, tiene el mismo tamaño que la cara de un bebé humano de tres meses._

 _Los humanos tememos la bestia que hay en el interior del lobo, porque no comprendemos la bestia que hay en nuestro propio interior._

 _\- Gerald Hausman, Turtle Island Alphabet._

* * *

\- Largo…sólo…sólo vete de aquí…- gruñó Haiiru.

\- ¿Y qué harás? – respondió Tamashi desafiante –mírate…apenas te puedes mover…-.

Haiiru pensó que Tamashi simplemente pensaba matarlo. Cuando vivía en el parque de trailers con los humanos y los perros, cuando un perro estaba débil, los otros aprovechaban para atacarlo. A veces los dueños no estaban ahí para intervenir. Vio a más de un perro morir así. Nunca había visto a otro lobo de esa forma, pero supuso que era igual.

Razón no le faltaba en gran parte. El mundo de los lobos es hostil, y más en tiempos como esos.

\- No…no tengo nada aquí…- decía Haiiru, logrando finalmente ponerse de pie, aunque con mucha dificultad, sintiendo sus músculos inflamados.

\- Deja de moverte, sólo te lastimarás más…- contestó Tamashi con un chasquido de dientes. La loba de pelaje claro olió a Haiiru, de lejos. Lo vio dejarse caer, y emitir un quejido similar al de un cachorro. De hecho, el lobo gris ante ella era algo menor en edad. Entonces, se acercó cautelosamente a Haiiru. El lobo gris gruñó levemente.

\- Déjame ayudarte…- dijo Tamashi.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? -.

\- Los humanos se acercan…intenta pararte de nuevo…-.

Haiiru oyó los pasos de las tropas acercándose. Intentó de nuevo levantarse, y esta vez, antes de caer, sintió el hocico de Tamashi sujetando firmemente su cuello, sin clavarle los dientes. Aun así, Haiiru gruñó un poco.

\- Deja de quejarte – le increpó Tamashi.

\- Eso intento…-.

Los dos lobos salieron de la ruinosa casa lentamente, mientras Haiiru intentaba sobreponerse a su dolor para huir. De vez en vez, Tamashi volteaba a ver u oler si los seguían.

Un grupo de hombres armados pasó cerca del lugar. Se detuvieron en una taberna cercana, presentando previamente un documento a la guardia local, donde especificaban que no venían a luchar contra ellos. Eran sólo un batallón de Freeze City buscando guarecerse del frío. Las incursiones contra el Castillo Darcia se habían retrasado por el clima.

Lejos de ahí, cerca a un antiguo parque para niños convertido en fierros oxidados y pintas producto del vandalismo, los dos lobos reposaban. Haiiru se lamía las heridas, y de rato en rato estiraba sus patas para no entumecerse. Durante largo rato, él y Tamashi no osaron intercambiar palabras. Hasta que Haiiru por fin dijo algo.

\- Gracias…-.

\- Está bien…- respondió Tamashi de mala gana.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-.

\- No sé, ¿hubieras preferido que te deje?- gruñó Tamashi.

\- Entiendo…-.

\- Oye…cachorro…-.

\- No soy un maldito cachorro…¿qué?-.

\- ¿De dónde vienes, y que rayos hacías aquí?-.

\- Vengo…de otra ciudad, no recuerdo…-.

\- No recuerdas…¿es en serio?-.

\- Bueno…vengo lejos, ya no hay nada ahí…¿y tú?-.

\- De…de un bosque…ya no existe…-.

\- Tu manada te dejó, ¿verdad?-.

\- Algo así…-.

\- Yo no tenía, así que no sé…-.

Curiosamente, ambos lobos rieron. A Tamashi le llamó la atención el objeto del cuello de Haiiru.

\- ¿Qué es eso que traes ahí? – preguntó la loba.

-Oh…lo…lo encontré por ahí…no importa…-.

\- Como digas…parece de humanos…¿has vivido con humanos?-.

La mirada confundida y de reproche de Haiiru disuadió a Tamashi de continuar el interrogatorio. El lobo gris intentó levantarse de nuevo. La loba de pelaje claro lo veía con desapasionado interés. De pronto, sintieron los pasos de los humanos una vez más. Haiiru se asustó un poco, aunque no olió al sujeto con el que luchó. Tamashi gruñó un poco, y asomó su cabeza.

\- No pueden estar aquí, no queremos gente en la calle a esta hora – dijo un guardia, que se acercó con cuidado a ambos – busquen otro lugar para dormir…-.

\- Está bien, ya nos íbamos – dijo Tamashi.

\- ¿Necesita atención médica? – le dijo el guardia a Haiiru, al notarlo lastimado.

\- No, no se preocupe, ya me voy…- le respondió el lobo gris.

El guardia se retiró.

\- Primera vez que veo a algunos de estos idiotas con modales…- dijo Tamashi.

\- Lo mismo digo – dijo Haiiru. Cuando se puso de pie, caminaba con dificultad. Tamashi lo quedó mirando un rato. Se alejaba, pasando cerca de vagos intentando ocultarse de la Guardia de la ciudad, y algunos habitantes de ahí regresando a sus casas. Máquinas en el cielo, llenas de luces, que hacían un ruido que los humanos casi no notaban, pero que eran una molestia para los finos oídos de los lobos.

El lobo gris tuvo suerte, para compensar la horrible noche que había tenido. Se encontró un pedazo de mortadela que se le cayó al guardia que les había conminado a irse. Se sentía afortunado de que la loba no lo hubiese encontrado antes que él. Comió un poco, y al rato dejó el resto en el suelo, mientras intentaba recobrar aliento.

\- Das pena, cachorro…- oyó Haiiru tras suyo.

\- Si vas a matarme, hazlo ahora…- contestó el lobo gris, entre disgustado y asustado.

\- No…no sería lógico…- contestó fríamente Tamashi.

\- ¿Entonces qué? ¿quieres comida o algo así? – respondió Haiiru – está bien, quédatelo…de todas formas, ya comí un poco -.

Haiiru le arrojó a Tamashi un resto sobrante de la mortadela. Tamashi se acercó, y devoró la comida en un santiamén.

\- ¿Sabes cachorro? – dijo – mira…hagamos algo…-.

\- ¿De qué hablas?-.

\- Ya que estás dando tumbos por ahí…menuda paliza te han dado…bueno, ¿qué dices? Te agradezco esa cosa, créeme…te ayudo a salir de esta ciudad, pero de ahí en adelante te las arreglas tú…-.

\- ¿Quieres hacer tu buena acción?-.

\- Me moría de hambre, así que…lo tomas o lo dejas…no quiero que eso parezca un asalto…-.

\- Bueno…¿gracias? – contestó con duda Haiiru.

\- Está bien…-.

Los vehículos de Freeze City en coordinación con la Guardia Local avanzaban. Desde la patrulla, un vigilante pudo ver las figuras de dos vagabundos que se alejaban de la zona urbana.

\- ¿Y esos?-.

\- Déjalos que se vayan por ahí, se van a morir en unas horas, con este frío…-.

Una vez llegaron al límite de la ciudad, Tamashi y Haiiru solamente miraron hacia atrás, la ciudad que después de haberla recorrido ya no se veía tan grande.

\- Muy bien cachorro…te dejo…- dijo Tamashi, muy seria.

\- Está bien, un gusto – contestó Haiiru sin más.

La loba se perdió entre la neblina nocturna, mientras Haiiru sólo la observaba, con un poco de tristeza. _Entonces…eso es…ver otro lobo_ …pensó.

Haiiru recorrió el páramo a las afueras de la ciudad, sin tener una clara idea de a dónde ir. La comida era inexistente, pensaba que debía haberse quedado en la ciudad, ¿por qué tenía que hacerle caso a Tamashi?

De pronto, escuchó un ruido de motor. Una camioneta blindada. Haiiru intentó escapar, pero de pronto algo lo lanzó varios metros, como si lo hubiese golpeado una avalancha. Débil, intentó alzarse, solo para ser derribado de una patada. Lo que lo atacaba no parecía humano, parecía una masa de metal, armada con una lanza y un escudo.

El soldado de Yagara se aproximó a su objetivo. Lo levantó, y lo introdujo en una especie de jaula. Antes de que pudiera cerrarla, algo se le echó encima. El soldado repelió rápido la amenaza, para constatar que se trataba de otro lobo. Un lobo de pelaje claro.

\- ¿Tamashi? – exclamó Haiiru sorprendido.

Tamashi retrocedió, y esquivó una descarga de energía proveniente del escudo del soldado. Cuando tentó otro ataque, el enemigo la repelió de un golpe en el hocico, que en realidad nole hizo demasiado daño, pues por alguna razón, el sujeto parecía algo asustado a pesar de la protección corporal.

Haiiru aprovechó ese descuido para saltar sobre él. La armadura era tan fuerte que los dientes del lobo no podían destruirla, pero al menos, tras otro ataque de Tamashii, lograron hacerlo caer.

\- ¡Malditos lobos! – vociferó el soldado, revelando que era relativamente joven. Mientras un embravecido Haiiru trató de inmovilizarlo aplastándolo con todo su peso, oprimiendo la parte superior del torso y mordisqueando el caso hasta llegar a dañar el visor, Tamashii se detuvo en seco. _¿Lobos?_ Pensó ella, después de todo, por lo que sabía, los humanos pensaban que toda su especie de había extinguido en algún momento…

En uno de sus viajes, había escuchado esa historia. Entonces, _¿cuál era el punto de asumir una forma humana, si ellos suponen que la especie lupina dejó de existir ya?_

Muy simple. Esconderse. Independientemente de ser reconocidos o no, como lobos, era necesario no llamar la atención. Recordó cuando se refirieron a ella como "perro grande". Eso por si solo ya alertaba a los curiosos caminantes de dos patas.

Oh, sí…ese sujeto que efectivamente la reconoció como tal, aquella vez…

Haiiru saltó hacia atrás, esquivando otro golpe del soldado. Este se quedó en el suelo mirándolos, como esperando a que se fueran. El lobo gris podía casi oler su miedo a través del metal.

Aprovecharon ese descuido para escapar. Sin intercambiar más palabra, los dos lobos corrieron prácticamente en la misma dirección.

El perseguidor de pesada armadura se levantó para cumplir con su objetivo. A través del visor del casco, contempló a los lobos huir. Preparó de nuevo su arma, cuando un estruendo sacudió el paisaje. Tamashi y Haiiru se detuvieron. Algunas naves comenzaron a surcar el cielo. Tamashi recordaba algo ocurrido hace tiempo…algo similar.

\- Larguémonos de aquí…¡Haiiru, larguémonos de aquí! – exclamo Tamashi.

Haiiru la siguió a donde huyó, mientras que las naves disparaban, aunque no en dirección de ellos. Mientras los lobos huían, otra avanzada de Yagara era repelida por las naves. Algo explotó casi al lado e ambas bestias, derribándolas. Al volver a pararse, Tamashi gruñía.

\- ¿Tamashi?-.

\- No, ¡no! No huelo nada…- refunfuñó la loba, solo para reanudar la carrera. Eventualmente su olfato se restablecería.

\- ¡Estos malditos están todos locos! – exclamó Haiiru mientras huía tras la loba de pelaje claro.

La infantería de Freeze City descendió para proceder a tomar algunos prisioneros de Yagara. Uno de los soldados advirtió la jaula, y la presencia de huellas de lobos, pero le restó importancia, hasta que vio como un capitán y dos encargados de informática obtenían imágenes de una cámara instalada en el casco del soldado de Yagara, ahora capturado y que , en palabras del Comandante en jefe de las fuerzas de Freeze City, "solo hablaba incongruencias".

Cuando llegaron a una zona segura, los dos lobos se detuvieron cerca a un arroyo, agotados. Tamashi reposó varios minutos, y luego se levantó a tomar un poco de agua, solo para hacer una mueca de desagrado, enseñando los dientes.

\- ¿Algún problema con el agua? – dijo Haiiru, aún con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pasto.

\- Parece que está contaminada…- respondió Tamashi.

El lobo gris se desperezó, para probar un poco de agua. Su reacción fue similar a la de Tamashi. Al rato, no pudo evitar hacer una pregunta.

\- Tamashii, ¿por qué hiciste eso? Pudiste haber muerto…-.

\- Simplemente pasé por ahí…es todo…-.

\- Bueno…gracias…-.

\- De nada…-.

Los dos lobos, instintivamente, se acompañaron uno al otro intentando buscar una buena fuente de agua, algo que les permitiera hidratarse un poco para los días siguientes. Incluso si realmente no sabían que iban a hacer luego. Mientras caminaban, ambos no podían evitar verse con una ligera desconfianza.

\- Creo que huelo algo…- dijo Haiiru – vamos a ver…-.

\- Comandante, ¿no cree que esos perros son demasiado grandes y fieros? No quiero contradecirlo, pero…-.

\- Lo que no entiendo es porque Yagara perdería el tiempo mandando a alguien a localizar a supuestos "lobos" estando en plena guerra…- dijo confiado el Comandante – por una parte mejor, se distrajeron así…-.

\- Si usted lo dice…-.

\- Y sobre los "lobos"…ocupémonos de eso en otro momento, ya es suficiente de escuchar a la doctore Degre y sus locas teorías…-.

\- Vaya…debo decir que no lo esperaba – dijo Tamashi mientras saciaba su sed. Un remanso de agua a varios kilómetros, en un páramo lleno de árboles muertos, el camino había valido la pena. Haiiru recorrió los alrededores del deteriorado bosque una última vez.

\- ¿Qué harás ahora? – le dijo el lobo gris.

\- No sé, supongo que irme…fue un gusto…-.

\- Oh…está bien…adiós – contestó Haiiru con algo de pesar.

La loba de pelaje claro estuvo efectivamente a punto de irse, pero al caminar, parecía dudar un poco. Hacía tiempo que no veía otro lobo. Y un sonido espantoso que llegó a sus orejas, similar a los de las naves, la hizo finalmente retroceder.

\- ¿Oíste eso? – le dijo a Haiiru.

\- Lo sé…parece que ningún lugar es realmente seguro…rayos…- contestó este.

\- Entonces vamos…-.

El lobo gris se sorprendió con las palabras de su inesperada compañía.

\- ¿Vamos?-.

\- No nos quedaremos aquí a esperar a que nos maten, ¿verdad? – dijo Tamashi.

\- Supongo…- Haiiru se acercó a Tamashii. Sin pensarlo, los dos lobos se reconocían entre sí como manada. Miraron hacia el horizonte delante suyo, el sol que poco a poco se ocultaba.

\- ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos, ahora? – dijo Haiiru.

\- No sé, ¿al Paraíso? – dijo Tamashi con una mueca burlona.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Haiiru con curiosidad – me suena la palabra…-.

\- Un lugar a donde supuestamente vamos a ir…no sé, eso decían mis padres…-.

Haiiru recordaba que alguna vez, algo de eso había oído hablar a Kat, cuando vivía con los humanos.

* * *

 _\- ¿Paraíso? ¿te parece que este mundo puede ser un paraíso así como está? - dijo Kat burlonamente ante una amiga suya, algo mayor._

 _\- Para eso...tendría que acabar primero...y ya sabes lo que dicen de los lobos...-._

 _\- ¿Extintos, verdad?-._

 _\- Sí...-._

 _Kat miró disimuladamente a Haiiru, echado a su lado. Sospechaba que pertenecía a aquella raza extinta. Pero no dijo nada._

 _\- ¿Los lobos eran tan monstruosos como los describen? - preguntó Kat._

 _\- Eso dicen algunas historias...- contestó la señora - yo...yo me inclino a pensar que los humanos somos tan necios que llamamos así a lo que no entendemos...-._

 _\- En realidad yo tampoco creo en...eso - dijo Kat acariciando la cabeza de Haiiru, gesto que el lobo respondió con un quejido - ¿y tú?-._

 _\- Yo pienso que la gente veía en ellos...algo de ellos mismos...que querían negar...- dijo la señora muy solemnemente. Kat recién entonces advirtió el símbolo del pendiente de esta...un lobo..._

* * *

\- Kat...- susurró Haiiru.

\- No sé de que hablas...pero...- dijo con algo de intriga Tamashi.

\- ¿Cómo fue que dijiste hace un rato?-.

\- El Paraíso...-.

\- ¿Y tú crees en eso? – preguntó inquisitivamente el lobo gris.

\- Nah. Sólo es un cuento…no importa, vámonos ya…-.

Los dos lobos salieron corriendo hacia la estepa. Todo quedaba atrás, ahora estaban ante un futuro incierto…al menos no estaban solos.

\- ¿No es curioso? Ni siquiera sabemos realmente a donde estamos yendo, Haiiru…-.

\- Tú dijiste que ya no importaba…-.

\- Nunca he ido a ciegas…- respondió Tamashi con algo de duda.

\- No es eso…sólo estamos caminando…-.

\- Hasta que nos aburramos, supongo…-.

\- Hasta que podamos…- contestó el lobo gris con una inusitada seguridad.

\- Ya veremos algo por ahí…ojalá – contestó con un resoplido Tamashi. Elevó el hocico al cielo. La luna estaba inusualmente brillante esa noche…

Los lobos siguieron el viaje. Solo quedaba caminar. Como su especie siempre lo había hecho…

 _We've walked the earth in solitude,  
so cold we need the warmth of sun…  
We've lived the life that we could live,  
we see the truth magic that  
begins..._

 _Searching for something new_  
 _Isle of Gold flowers bloom…*_

*Fragmento de "Strangers", del soundtrack de Wolf's Rain.


End file.
